Early Morning
by spoodle monkey
Summary: Cam wakes up the morning of his thirtieth birthday and doesn't really feel any different from the day before.


Notes: All the fluff! This is set in a little universe forming in my head where years later, Cam and Hunter have an old house next to the water...

Since it's my birthday today, I thought I'd try and write something as a present to myself.

Disclaimer: Don't own.

* * *

Cam wakes up the morning of his thirtieth birthday to sunlight streaming in through the window. It falls across the sheets, his skin, warms him pleasantly. Overhead the ceiling fan spins in a half-hearted motion casting a light breeze throughout the room. He's too comfortable to move, still caught in that moment before fully waking where everything is hazy and lethargic. The sheets rest low on his hip, tangled around his legs from where he's moved during the night. He casts an arm out, feeling around the expanse of the bed but the other side is empty, long since cooled.

He wakes up the morning of his thirtieth birthday and doesn't really feel any different from the day before.

The smell of coffee filters through the door with quiet footsteps. Hunter pokes his head into the room, hair still damp from his morning swim, droplets dripping down onto the collar of his shirt. He smiles, lips quirked up in a bit of a smirk when he sees that Cam's awake.

"I thought I'd let you sleep in a bit." He climbs up onto their bed, hands Cam the mug of steaming coffee and settles down next to him. "Since we were up so late last night."

He expertly downs the scalding coffee quickly, sighing as the caffeine begins to hit his system. Hunter tugs him over and into his arms, tangling their legs together. He smells like the ocean—salt water and a cool breeze.

Dustin had thrown him a party the night before at his and Shane's apartment in town. Their group of friends had crammed into the small space, comfortable enough with one another that the two bedroom apartment had seemed like a palace to them. Hunter had offered to be their designated driver, going as far as to drive Tori and Blake home in the early hours of the morning. Cam had followed Hunters example, keeping to water and pop.

"So how's it feel birthday boy?" Hunter presses a kiss to his temple, and then another to his cheek. Without his glasses the world takes on blurred edges, casting everything into a softer light. Cam hums and angles for a kiss which Hunter obliges. They kiss easily, tongues twisting, years of practice together evident. Hunters hand roams down his back, slides under the hem of the t-shirt he wore to bed and slides tantalizingly along bare skin.

"Doesn't really feel any different." He admits once Hunter gives him space to breathe.

"I wonder if we can fix that." Hunter muses with a wicked grin, lips trailing down the arch of his neck, biting here and there as he goes.

Their clothes are shed, bare bodies sliding slick together with the heat collecting already from the hot summer morning. Hunter settles between his spread legs, blue eyes dark with lust as he sucks Cam into his mouth. He licks, bobs, sets an easy rhythm that Cam falls into, mouth open as he tries to catch his breath, hands curled tight in blond locks, and then speeds up without warning, the moans he forces from him apparently all the encouragement he needs.

His orgasm crests over him like the waves he can hear through the window of their house, building slowly, gathering force, until it breaks, washes over him and inevitably drags him under.

Hunter curls against him once again, kisses him, messy open mouthed kisses as his hand moves rapidly, seeking his own release. Cam tries to help, but his limbs are an uncoordinated mess, loose and relaxed. Hunter kisses him again, pants against his mouth. He fumbles, manages to wrap Hunter in his hand—their fingers bump, out of rhythm, but it's enough. Hunter tenses, hunched against Cam and spills between them.

Sweat prickles on his body, cooling with the light breeze from the fan overhead. Hunter groans stretches and uses his discarded shirt to wipe up the mess. He flops back with a pleased sigh.

"Happy birthday." He murmurs—reaches out to brush Cam's fringe back.

Cam watches him through half lidded eyes, warm and content and with the steady knowledge that he wants the rest of his life to be like this, and thinks—

"Best birthday yet."

Hunter grins and presses in for a chaste kiss.

"The days just begun," he says and with a wink rolls off the bed and to his feet. He's all long legs and lean muscle and Cam drinks his fill of the sight knowing it's his and his alone. "just wait and see what I have planned for breakfast."


End file.
